Formerly Unknown by All
by Aqua Cahill
Summary: Harfang Longbottom had been put through more then he ever expected the Heir of Longbottom to do. Callidora- Abraxas- and all just because of one person's stupid mistake did the flames go up...


_Hey guys! This is my story for the 'Unknown Challenge' by _

_Hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in this short story!_

* * *

The boy landed with a thump on the ground, groaning quietly to himself as he used an arm to push himself up. He sat silently on the wet grass as the male stared at the stains littering his once pristine and crisp white suit, the matching royal purple cloak long gone in the mishap that happened. Scars littered his arms and any open piece of skin on the boy.

The day was February 14th, the year 1928.

The morning and afternoon at started out normally, the winds blowing an oddly warm breeze for February in England. The Longbottom male and his mother and father had shrugged it off, hurriedly preparing last minute preparations for the party in the evening.

All the purebloods would be there- the Blacks, Potters, Bones, Malfoys, LeStranges- dressed in their finest as politics and marriage contracts would be discussed on the fine time. The boy knew that he would have to be on his best behavior, making sure to not damage one thing and turn the Longbottom's into a laughing stock.

He, and his clumsiness, it seemed was always the one to be blamed for the smallest mishap.

The boy's haunted brown eyes stared into the distance, a sad smile playing itself onto his face. Harfang was always the one to blame.

So the adults would be chatting, gossiping, and disagreeing. Father's would be auctioning off their daughters to the other Lord's, the Ladies would be delicately eating pears and other luxuries while whispering awful things about each other.

The children however were a different story.

"Abraxas! You shouldn't play with that, Daddy says it was made by Muggles." The dark brown haired girl spit out the word 'Muggles' like it was poison on her tongue. The platinum blonde child frowned and tossed the small metal contraption to the ground.

The girl sniffed haughtily before walking back towards the other girls, who immediately giggled and welcomed her into their group.

Harfang smiled and knelt down to look at the child, who was pouting and crossing his arms. The fifteen year old gave the younger boy a flick on the forehead, snapping grey eyes up.

"H-Hey!" The young seven year old stuck out his lip.

The brown eyed boy sat down on the grass, keeping eye contact with the younger boy. Ignoring the glares he got from the girls, (And his mother. She said to keep the white clean!) Harfang whispered quietly to the Malfoy.

"Don't worry about it. Muggle's aren't as dangerous as you think they are." The teenager picked up the metal piece and showed it to the boy, making sure the Black sisters and the other pureblood's couldn't see.

"This is for a pipe, and to light it."

Abraxas' chubby hands reached out to touch the lighter, frowning when nothing happened. "How does it work?" Harfang snatched the dangerous contraption back from the child, and smiled as the boy pouted once again. "Eh, you shouldn't play with it though. It can do as much damage as FyreFiend."

The large grey eyes widened like saucers, and had an uncertain look on his face as he watched the square. "Da-Father said that Muggles couldn't make anything superior to Wizards."

The light brown haired boy frowned and twisted the rectangle in his palms. The purebloods were quite full of themselves.

Fortunately he was saved by a house elf ringing the dinner bell, the clear and loud sound echoing around the garden the children were relaxing in.

The young ladies hefted up their skirts and walked perfectly in their tall boots. The males came from all over the garden, some quickly shoving things that shined golden in the moonlight into their pockets.

The children were the last ones seated, faces turning blank as they were now fully in public. The ladies and children waited till the men dug in, and they did so also, voices and clinking on porcelain surrounding everyone.

Harfang was having a good time, the House Elves having out done themselves for the dinner. Quail and Peacock were served decorated in their feathers, salads having only the freshest and more delicious greens. Bread was warm like it had just come out of the oven, and melted easily in his mouth.

The boy would have smiled if it had not been on the 'NO' list on what to do in public.

Then some of the discussions made it around the room.

Marriage contracts.

Harfang didn't pay any attention to them, until he heard his name.

"-Ah yes. Harfang and Callidora-"

His eyes widened and the boy almost dropped his fork. The light maple glanced out of the corner of his eyes, seeing that Callidora Black was also frozen in shock. Their eyes met and locked, until Harfang felt a blush rise on his cheeks, and he turned away to gulp.

Little Abraxas was sitting, still a little too short on the chairs, so his eyes could barely see his own dinner. Harfang, sitting across from the young one, saw him looking down in his lap and fiddling with something in his hands.

The Longbottom Heir frowned and gently nudge the younger boy with his foot from under the clean white table cloth and food. Abraxas snapped his head to up to Harfang curiously peering at him, and the little boy shook his head and turned back down again.

Frowning slightly, Harfang glanced around the table, only to see Callidora staring once again at the boy, blush lightly staining her pale cheeks as the boy caught her looking. The boy sent a small smile to his new 'Fiancée' and continued looking around the table until something out of his eye caught a small flicker of what looked like…

Fire?

Abraxas let out a scream and dropped a small and familiar metal object onto the ground, flames spreading up onto the table and chairs.

All the purebloods abandoned their training and jumped out of their chairs, the woman hastily fanning their face as the heat and smoke made their eyes water.

The males casted the water spell many times, yelling and screaming in all the confusion to run.

Harfang grabbed Abraxas from where he was frozen and dragged him out of the burning house, sometimes stopping to grab a frozen child or person.

Both Callidora and Abraxas ending up panting from exhaustion as they made in out of the on fire manor, screams and yells being drowned heavily in the plumes of smoke and cackling fire.

Callidora had her wand out, pointed at the mansion, but her brain and arms were frozen, even if she did try however, she would collapse from shock and exhaustion. Harfang kept one arm around the younger girl, and the other around the blubbering child.

"I-it's a-all my-y f-fault!" Abraxas cried, rubbing a quickly turning grey sleeve to his forehead. Harfang shushed the boy and stared at his once manor and home, before grabbing the two other's and dragging them into the forest.

Hedges and flowers were randomly combusting into flames, the red and orange locks flickering in and out in the forest. Ancient trees, long since been around before Harfang's great grandfather, their leaves turned brown and shriveled.

The male was afraid of what was happening, his wand and mind not working for him.

_'Flee! Flee!'_

So the white-suited man dragged the others with him, farther away from the scene of destruction and chaos, his only goal to save his hide and the other two, who were in states of shock.

Then, they came to an obstacle.

Harfang had never been this far out into the forest, his mother calling it 'Undignified' and 'Simply Inexcusable'.

He did know one thing an old Muggle woman once told him, when before Hogwarts and all talks of indignifiedness didn't fill his mind.

_"If you ever catch fire-" _The woman would say when he accidentally burned his finger putting out her fire when she was sick. _"Use water. Fire can't stand water, they battle each other, much like the war."_

The Longbottom nearly cried in relief when he arrived at the river, seeing the clear and clean source shocking both of his partners.

Both of the younger kids fell to their knees, forgetting all the lessons their parents drilled into their heads, and dumped water all over themselves.

Callidora lifted her head to stared at the older boy with haunted onyx eyes. "Thank you for saving us. W-Where are we?" Her question made the blonde boy next to her raise his own eyes, staring lifelessly at the older boy.

"It's my fault isn't it?"

Harfang shook his head, and cut off the young child before he could continue blaming himself. "No, it isn't your fault. It is whoever left the lighter in the grass. It isn't your fault."

Abraxas sniffled and paused, before launching himself at the unspespecting Black, crying heavily in her once nice and light blue dress. Patting his head, Callidora whispered softly and rubbed circles on the young boy's back. The middle Black child shot Harfang a look to answer her question.

"I don't know. I think we are close to somewhere I do know… Those trees look familiar…"

Callidora glared at the forgetful Longbottom. "The trees all look the same!" She hissed. Abraxas peaked his head from the young girl's chest and looked at Harfang, whose chin was resting on his palm.

Harfang smiled to encourage at the Slytherins. "Don't worry, let's go." Crossing the river using stepping stones wasn't the best option for the spoilt and pampered purebloods, but with the threat looming and closing in fast on the trio, Harfang got the two over the river and towards the old woman's house easily.

"Marsha!"

Callidora held Abraxas in her arms, and hissed/whispered at the knocking Ravenclaw, "You idiot! What are you-" Her threat died in her throat when the wooden door opened up to show an old and wrinkled woman, her hair grey and streaked with white, eyes bloodshot and a milky blue. Callidora gulped as the woman stared at them for a few seconds, before lurching forward and hugging the life out of the Longbottom heir.

"Harfang! You never seem to visit me anymore. Come in!"

Be ushed into the small hut, Harfang and the two could see a small table and a fireplace crackling softly, although the sight of the fire made Callidora feel a little queasy.

Harfang explained their predicament to the old woman, also saying about the fire and the danger the old woman was in.

She was silent before sighing and lumbering up from the table, grabbing an old pouch and shoving a few utensils in the bag, before nodding grimly.

"Let's go."

The quartet walked for hours, Abraxas falling asleep on Callidora. Whether the old woman found their outfits outdated or curious, she didn't comment, instead leading the younger followers with a stick, limping the whole way.

Harfang walked a little behind the others, stopping a few times to check behind him and see the looming and threatening smoke curling like a cat clutching its prey.

A light caught his eyes, not red and orange, but a pale blue, almost seemingly white. Harfang leaned down and fingered the flower the glow belonged to, it seemingly have made the boy calm.

He picked the flower and held onto it, rolling the stem between his fingers and turned around.

Harfang was alone.

The boy gave a strangled gasp and ran forward, watching the ground for any footprints.

None.

The boy panicked.

He continued walking and calling out for the trio, who by then should have noticed him missing.

The boy finally stopped in a clearing, the moon shining down on the pitiful sight of the once proud and happy-go-lucky pureblood.

A crack came from behind him. Smoke filled his lungs and fire spread quickly around him, forming a circle, trapping the boy.

The smoke suffocated the boy, who was gasping for air. His brown eyes desperately glared around for a savoir or something to help him, but he saw nothing.

Blackness over took everything.

It wasn't as peaceful as he would have liked however.


End file.
